yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 episode 47:Red Money part 8: Corrupted Justice part 2
Chrollo.Lucifer.600.907238.jpg|Eden Creed 2c184f52427c24be1506cad4e9c3cbed-2.jpg|Kin Tasanagi 8bb040c2a95ef5152137035473937ee9.jpg Eden: Edens body went airborne, Landing on a pile of equipment Eden stumbled falling upon his side. Eden quickly dusted himself, Setting his gaze on the venom Kin, Wolf Bane. “ Heh, this should be fun “ Eden said before planting his fist into the midst of his palm. “ Take you’re time Miss Godfrey. “ Eden stated staring the demon down. Eden allowed his footsteps to awaken sinister thuds amongst the marble floor. “ Im gonna take you out Kin Tasanagi “ Eden stopped five feet awake from the animal. And in less then a second he had lunged his hand into , The ground, Awakening two holes where his hands were buried in. “ GRRRRRRR AHHHHHH GH ! “ Eden shouted using his immense street to pull a rather large set of tilings from the floor. Quickly halting it over his head , “ You’re finished “ Eden softly said shooting his sinister glare at Wolfbane. Eden quickly , Growled launching the tiling with all his strength towards the beast. Using his immense strength, Eden had shot off at the same momentum as the tile, Which shot at a great speed almost as if it was shot from a cannon due to it’s intense speed. Eden had launched his arms back quickly allowing , a purple flourishing streak of light to combust from his knuckles. Within seconds Eden had launched his fist into the flailing debris , In all suddenly it had quickly broken to pieces.. Thus, due to his Psycho Chi in alliance with his immense strength would allow the Debris to break into parts. Thus heightening the possibilities of hitting Wolfbane. The Debris had separated into small but lethal projectiles all at an attempt of having them meet Kin. If successful, Kin would have caught the full throttle force of each debris which held the same impact of blunt bullets. If this had proven to be successful or not due to Edens graphite skin. He would have charged through the Debris with, Ease lunging below and quickly attempting to wrap up at WolfBanes waist. All in the midst of the attack of Debris. Due, to this Kin would have to be forced in dealing with the attacks of Debris shooting and burning at his skin while being scooped up. If , This were successful Eden would receive a great amount of Wounding as Eden himself would have have been quickly launched Kins body at a higher velocity then he had launching him up slamming him down into a power numb. Which if successful would severely fracture the Beast spinal cord. If this were successful, Eden would quickly leap upon the chest of the beast at a full bourne pace, Which would slight pop his spinal cord in place but cave his chest in. If this were all successful, The lab would shake at a pace to where it seems like a earth quake had ran through their. Eden smiled gently rolling his shoulders. However, If the slam would have proven unsuccessful Eden would quickly reinsert himself to a kick attempting to harm the temple knocking the beast , down a bit which if were proven successful would allow Eden to catch a firm grasp around its neck. Quickly flexing his pecs and arms , which if were successful choking him but not to quickly but to the point he’d almost be out of breath. Beast: ( http://youtu.be/JiUJaflLKj0 ) Wolfbane stood before Tyrant, listening to him as he spoke. " Don't do this Eden... " Wolfbane said with his booming voice . But Eden proceeded anyways. As the debris fired in his direction with Eden following behind him, Wolfbane would let out the mightiest roar that he could! But the roar had been using the most basic of all chi techniques. The push blast. At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. This push blast however had been extorted times 20 due to the transformation. Making Eden, his debris bullets and anything from the 13 feet radius of the roaring push blast get blasted back with bond crushing fierceness. The very blast of the roar would have sent Eden Blasting through that room and to the next. And Due to Eden charging right at Kin, the likeliness of connection would have been extremely high.( http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110609024742/dragonball/images/6/66/Broly_Vs_Goku.jpg)But before Eden could hit through the wall , like some kind of ghost, kin would have been behind him! On sheer speed alone he would have attempted at grabbing Eden by the back of the head while he had been air Bourne , smashing it into the floor, and then taking it across the ground before , LITTERALLY if connected taking his face through the tiles of the floor by 4 while feet before finally using his immense strength to toss him through 4 rooms. While kin simply followed behind him, walking slowly in his monster form. .: Creed: The Tyrant caught by surprise felt his body be blown back. Eden had been traveling in mid air with his own debris, Tyrants eyes widened as Kin had suddenly reappeared behind him. “ Tch.. shit “ Eden spoke in the midst of his own grief. He felt Wolfbanes, Mighty fist caught grasp of his head and slammed it onto the ground attempting to launch him back through a series of walls. Tyrant , Had focused his chi through , his body planting his fingers firmly on the floor. Eden Creed can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Chi Bubble Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Eden desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Chi Bubble Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster When not attached to Tyrants body, Chi Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters Tyrants has shown the ability to alter his Chi Gum´s shape and color. However, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Eden can simply attach Chi Gum his fist while hitting his opponent. So, as Kin dragged Tyrants face through the ground had allowed his chi gum to trail after him. Then finally, as Kin was in the midst of launching him into the air through the set of walls. Kin had adding toTyrants strength due to at that dire moment. As Wolf Bane had aimed to launch him through a series of walls, Tyrant would quickly force his chi to contract. Which , would allow Eden to quickly propel back, attempting to knock the full force of his graphite forehead into the nose of wolf bane. Which if successful, Would cause a sickening impact. If this were successful Tyrant , would use his timing in the air to his advantage , “ Time to put the Dog to Sleep ! Tyrant shouted quickly pulling his fist back. “ LIGHTNING THRUST TECHNIQUE “ Eden was unable to gain destruction Chi but was able to formulate his own aspects to it .One of the main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an opponent so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. This technique is thus far the most dangerous when it comes to Eden because of the explosive effect he added to it. Using his wrapping and stacking as his arms defense making the explosive projectile as the first layer. If this were successful, Which would highly be likely, If Tyrants first offense would hit. Wolfbane would feel his chest cave in as well as a great amount of force knocking his body back a great distance. , Which if successful would cave him into a wall, Which would allow the debris and rubbles from the ceiling to cave onto him. Tyrant would quickly lunge back breathing heavily , His gaze would remain on the destruction he had just caused. Jynxie .: Pippa tore apart at the files under the desk, knocking books off the shelves, and throwing papers everywhere. The ground shook from the force of just Creed’s fist into the concrete, sending Pippa in a spiral of rattling, having to hold on the desk. She bit her lip. Two equally matched opponents. They’d end up canceling each other out. Blow by blow. Pippa needed to find that syrum. The computer blinked a white screen. “Enter the passcode,” the electronic voice droned. She must have knocked a button or something, but Pippa sat down on the creaky torn apart office chair, and punched in the same code for the door. It unlocked to reveal a series of files of all the Godfrey Institute’s Projects. With a smirk of success, Pippa flicked through the folders until she came across System override. The contents were filled to the brim about the little country that vanished, victims, test subjects, everything except the location of where she could find it. That was until she opened the last little document which labeled the number of the storage unit which it was contained in at the back of this very office. Pippa swirled around in the chair, jumping up from the seat and skimmed over the numbers until she found B315. Her finger pressed lightly to the padlock to have it opened and in mere seconds, the cabinet shifted to reveal a small syringe like gun with a glowing azure liquid inside(http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/cf/1a/2c/cf1a2c5e17203165f53951c44160968b.jpg). Gleaning the gun and the small tablet that went with it, she tossed them into a satchel bag that was on the ground and threw it over her shoulders. She than pushed herself back out the office door only to see the entire lab in pieces. The walls had been knocked over, leaving th e rest of the house unstable. The villa would creak, knowing its fate would be to collapse any moment now. The girl ran over to where the last few vials of Virtus lay and stuffed them into her bag as well. “We need to get out of here before it’s too late!” Pippa’s voice was sharp and crisp, slicing the air like a knife in attempts to break up their fight. Beast: Wam! With the force that slammed into wolfbanes face it was a wonder he didn't die on impact. Kin went blasting backwards in mid air , and the impact , so strong , had actcually knocked kin down a peg in his Wolfbane form. He had now been in his half human form , but with the wolfbanes distinctive fur color instead. This allowed kin to think rationally for a brief moment as he watched Eden travel towards him, readying a most destructive force! " ... Eden... " He said as he pulled his body back, landing on his feet as he pulled his right hand back, his nose bleeding ferociously. As Eden shouted the name of his technique. Kin shouted his at the same time in unison. " Shinogidachiiiii!!! "" This Technique.. is called Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. The way it works, is that the user condenses their own Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the Chi-Points, and or Chi Circulation within their opponent, which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along the chi circulation as well. Going into further detail with the pathways. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the part of the body. Understanding this system is the key to the any warriors fighting style and more so this technique, as it force its way into an opponent's chi pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. But, back to the Technique at hand. By piercing this connection the user of this technique can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Not only does this shut down the Chi flow and circulation but it can attack vital organs, which can ulitmately kill even those that do not use Chi. And yes, you will encounter those as you get sronger. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, and almost ( ALMOST )unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own Chi-Circulations in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. But... your an exception to this rule, arent you. Seeing that your not all that human. However even if it doesn't kill you. Your still suitable to be beaten to death if these chi points of yours are truly broken into. This is the unavoidable truth. The inevitable" - Johnny Show to Kin, Before Johnny died.( http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110625103413/fairytail/images/e/e1/Zero_and_Natsu_clash.jpg )The sheer impact from both of there punches colliding into one another would have made the room explode outward! The ground around the two of them would have even erupted. Kin was smart enough not to attack him from the outside , that skin was able to to tank his corrupted Lycan form. He didn't have a choice. His fist would have road out each punch from his lightning thrust , and with his hands using there chi-gum this would have proved to be a double edged sword. Eden's attacking arm and whatever side of that bodies organs , bones , all would have cringed. Bones would have snapped, organs ruptured but not enough to kill him... Incapacitate him. Not kill him. Once and if the technique had worked with the clashing of fists Kin would have reverted back to normal at this point, panting heavily as him and Eden would have been locked in a clash. Waiting for him to fall down. " I'm sorry... Eden... " Kin said looking at him with a look of concern as they both stood there, Kin's shoulder blade would have ripped out of his skin simply due to clash, clarifying that the connection hurt him as well, as blood began to seep from his lips. Eden Creed: Eden had met the full force of the impact, “ Ac-k “ Eden said as the graphite began to slowly split apart on his right arm. They slowly began to fall off leaving plitter and platters at the twos feet. Edens body froze, All that kept his right side up slowly began to vrumble. Edens glare remained lost in his own despair. Soon all of Edens right side began to crumble, Revealing his normal skin. Eden , the felt his lungs and quickly coughed out a puddle if blood , “ Gahh .. “ He cried before falling within his own liquid. His arms helplessly on his side. He heard Kins apology and snickered, “ Tch, … don’t ruin this moment with you’re pity.. “ Eden chuckled again. Before slowly dozing off his gaze apparently lost in his distance. Eden snickers a bit more, “ Ha.. sorry..” Eden chuckled once more. Before , completely falling unconscious. Beast: Kin pulled his hand back and watched Eden crumble to the floor. He sighed as he popped his arm back into place , turning his attention to Pippa as he stood. He had been shirtless , his pants a tattered mess and he had been missing his shoes he walked over to Pippa, his head low as his eyes slanted down staring her down. " This was your fault... Eden didn't do this. He wouldn't , he has to much pride. Thank god he was smart enough to hide the kidnapping so well. You on the other hand... Your coming with me. Your going to help me make a cure. And your going to Help me stop the guys who stole your drug. " He said in attempts of gripping her by her wrist. If he had been successful he'd drag her to his car. Letting her in the back seat of his car where he'd get in the driver said , flooring it back into the city. Jynxie .: Pip tried to snatch her arm back as he gripped onto her wrist and forcefully dragged her outside, with her heels digging into the ground and her nails seeking into the skin of his arm in hopes he'd let go. "I'm not going to help you- I refuse!" as She raised her normally soft voice, swinging back to face the crumbled body of her partner. "Creed!" Pippa would shout at him frantically. There was no way she wanted to go along with this guy. He scared her already once and now with Venom running freely in his veins, she could times that fear by about a 1000 with his new monstrous size. "Creed, please wake up." Pippa yelled as they exited the door to the shaking lab, and out to Kin's car. Pursing her glossy lips together, Pippa whined softly, "Let me go, please," her voice trembled as he pushed her into the backseat of his car, slamming the door on her before she could make anymore where he slid in the front. Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga